A Confession so deep
by Johanna-002
Summary: Who confesses what? Read and Review! One Shot! Please Read and Review!


**Title: A Confession So Deep**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Oder SVU or any of its character's. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

Melinda was in her office finishing up some paper work. She had so many damn thoughts occupying her mind.

She wanted- no needed to get away**. **She needed to get away from work, her life and she especially needed to get away from her crazy ass girl friends who kept trying to set her up on dates with the weirdest guys in all of New York- no scratch that, the freakiest guys on the face of the planet!

She was logging out of her computer and putting her files away when a knock at the door startled her. She looked up to see Fin.

"Hey Mel, got a minute?" Fin asked nervously.

She nodded. She obviously didn't hear the shakiness in his voice and if she did she didn't say anything about it. "What can I do you for?" she asked. Her voice was full of exhaustion and frustration.

Fin whipped his sweaty palms on his pants. He was nervous as hell, and was already regretting this visit. She sounded so annoyed by his presence.

"Fin!" She called. "I don't have all night, what do you want?" She asked. He was starting to worry her a bit. _Does he seem nervous or is it just me?_ She wondered. Melinda shook her head. Fin wasn't the nervous kind of guy… or maybe he was?

_Nah, that's not Fin._ She crossed her arms. Fin was usually straight to the point. Cool and laid back. She stared at him a while longer. He laws acting like a deer caught in the head lights.

She stood up walking towards him "Fin," she called again before placing a hand on his muscular forearm.

He looked up. "What? Huh? Oh, sorry" he apologized, trying to ignore the burst of energy that rushed through his body.

"Are you okay?" She asked the concern in her voice clearly evident. He nodded. "Are you sure? It's like you disappeared there for a minute."

"Sorry." He apologized again.

Melinda smiled, "Its okay." She made her way around her office grabbing her purse and other stuff from her closet.

Fin watched her. She was so beautiful, her eyes were the dreamy chestnut brown and her skin was the color of caramel, and her body, damn her body! She had the body of a goddess, absolutely prefect! She didn't have one single flaw. Her lips looked so full and luscious oh how he yearned to kiss her.

"So," she asked, bringing him from his R rated thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Well… Kind of… I ugh- I… I need some advice." There ya go! Maybe if you got advice from on '_how to ask a woman' out_ from the woman you were crushing on would lead you in the right direction to getting her to say yes. Hopefully, at least, that's what Fin was going for.

"What about?"

"A girl or woman if you will," Fin said nonchalant. "I don't know how to go about on asking her out."

"Oh." Melinda tried not to sound disappointed, but it was hard. Ever since day one she has had the biggest crush on Fin but three main things always stood in her way. One: she was married, Two: she didn't want to be rejected and thirdly: If things never worked out it would be hard to continue working together, and she loved her job and the people she worked with too much to put it in jeopardy.

She did want to know who this woman was though. "Do I know her she asked?" she asked.

"You might." He said with a smile. "She's incredible, smart and beautiful- the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. She has the perfect smile ever and she's so compassionate, but I don't know if she likes me and I don't want to take the chance of asking her out and it not working and our friendship falling downhill."

Melinda could feel her heart breaking as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Can you tell me who it is?"

"You really have no idea?" he asked furrowing his brows. "I thought you would have at least a guess."

Melinda wanted to cry. She could feel her heart crumbling. It was someone she knew. The man she was secretly in love with was in love with someone else, someone who wasn't her, someone who was probably a close friend. The name Casey immediately came to mind but then again it could just as well be Olivia or Alex, but she was almost positive it was Casey.

"No I don't." She answered.

Fin looked at her, the disappointment was clearly evident. He hated to admit it but her sadness gave him a little more confidence. Melinda believed he wanted someone else, she never once contemplated that she was indeed the one he yearned for.

"You seriously have no idea?" he asked again. He was going to milk this out a while longer.

"No I don't, but why do you want my help on trying to hook you up with someone anyways?" Melinda asked. She hated this! Why was he doing this to her? He was breaking her heart and didn't even know it. How could he not know that she liked him…That she loved him? Olivia told her that it was so obvious and that if she didn't control herself he was going to figure it eventually. _Never believe a detective _she scoffed.

"I can't believe you don't even have a clue." He said with a chuckle.

"Fin, please just tell me who it is. Stop screwing around." She pleaded, her head down avoiding his eyes.

He took a step towards her lifting up her chin with his hand. "It's you Melinda." He murmured.

Melinda looked up she was shocked, but she was even more so when he lent in and let their lips brush ever so softly against each other. She quickly pulled away.

"What?" she asked in a mere whisper.

"I love you Melinda." He whispered against her lips as they once again collided against each other, with nothing but love and passion for one another.

Melinda gently pulled away looking him in his eyes. "I love you too," she whispered.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Much Love,  
Johanna**


End file.
